


do you wanna be my baby?

by starrydrowse



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bladder Control, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub John Deacon, Watersports, Wetting, here be piss kinks so proceed with caution lmao, that has nothing to do with the fic but it's important to me that you know it, they're both switches even though john is subbing here, uhhhhhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: "Roger..." John swallows. “I really need to use the bathroom,” he says quietly.Roger hums, skimming his hand up John’s waist under his shirt, making him shiver. “You can hold it a little longer, can’t you sweetheart?” he asks softly. “For me?”
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	do you wanna be my baby?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! it's been SO long since i actually published anything, and even longer since i published anything piss kink related, but just in case you forgot i'm still a heathen so here ya go :^) this is actually a scene i scrapped from another fic (that will be published soon so keep an eye out), i stumbled upon it when i was editing and decided to just give it some edits and change the pairing (because there's a serious lack of dealor piss kink content in this fandom) and post it!! big thank you as usual to my sweet friend finn for helping me edit this, check them out on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon)!!
> 
> obviously this fic is about pee and it includes desperation/wetting, so if that isn't your thing this is your warning to not read any further!! if it IS your thing, please enjoy!! :)

“Roger...”

John’s voice is quiet, almost hesitant. He’s looking at Roger with big, pleading eyes, and Roger doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of seeing him like this. John is dressed in nothing but an oversized shirt and a pair of light blue boxer briefs, sat on Roger’s lap and straddling one of his legs, flushed pink and squirming and desperate to pee. He has one hand on Roger’s waist and the other on Roger’s shoulder to steady himself, his hips rocking against Roger’s thigh as he struggles to hold on.

“Yeah baby?” Roger says, as if he doesn’t know what’s wrong, as if John hasn’t been holding it for the better part of four hours now just because Roger told him not to go.

John swallows, heavy. “I really need to use the bathroom,” he says quietly.

Roger hums, skimming his hand up John’s waist under his shirt, making him shiver. “You can hold it a little longer, can’t you sweetheart?” he asks softly. “For me?”

John’s blush darkens, his hips shifting minutely. “I don’t know,” he whispers, “I really... _oh_...” His breath gets caught in his throat as he suddenly goes tense, his legs squeezing tight around Roger’s thigh, a hand flying between his legs to hold himself.

“Did you leak?” Roger asks, gentle. It isn’t accusatory, but John still whimpers.

“A little,” he admits.

“Can I see?”

John worries his lower lip between his teeth, looking at Roger anxiously, but after a moment he gives a slight nod and takes his hand away. Roger takes the hem of his t-shirt between his fingers and gingerly lifts it so he can see. The outline of John’s cock through his tight boxer briefs is almost obscene, and there’s a tiny spot near the head that’s a slightly darker shade of blue than the rest, and Roger feels a little dizzy.

“Oh, baby. You really do need to go, don’t you?” Roger says, breathy, unable to tear his eyes away. As he watches, John whines softly and the wet spot gets a little bigger.

“Yes,” John says, soft.

Roger’s eyes dart up to meet his. John looks back at him with a heavy gaze, his lips parted as he waits for Roger to do something. When Roger moves his hand to brush over the small swell of John’s lower stomach, John’s lashes flutter, a quiet whimper spilling past his lips. Roger massages his bladder gently— not enough to make John lose it, but enough to make him fully acknowledge his need. When John gasps, the wet spot on his briefs suddenly growing again, Roger pulls his hand away.

“Will you stand up for me?” he asks, once he manages to clear the thick fog of arousal his head enough to form a coherent thought. “I want to see you squirm for me baby.”

John’s eyes widen. “Ri-Right here?”

It’s rare that they indulge like this anywhere other than the comfort of their own bedroom, where they have a waterproof mattress protector specifically for times like these. But sometimes Roger gets in moods where he _wants_ John to make a mess, wants to hear the sound of his piss clattering onto the floor when he loses control, watch it spread out in a puddle around him, and thankfully John is never hesitant to indulge him.

“Yeah,” Roger says, “right here.”

John nods eagerly, a little too quickly, and Roger can’t help but grin at him in amusement in a way that makes John’s cheeks burn and heat rush to his stomach.

He stands up carefully, taking a few steps back from the sofa, his thighs pressed together and his hands between his legs until he’s sure that he isn’t immediately going to lose control.

Roger can’t help but just watch him like that for a few long moments. John always looks unbelievable like this, crossing his legs and rubbing his thighs together, bouncing on the balls of his feet, tugging his shirt down to cover his crotch as he holds himself in a tight grip. He’s so red, his eyes shut and his lips parted as his long hair falls over his face. Roger can’t take his eyes off of him, spreading his legs and palming his hard cock over his trousers, just for a moment of relief.

“Roger…” John whines suddenly, and Roger glances up to meet his eyes.

“What is it baby?”

“I...” John cuts himself off with a curse, crossing his legs even tighter and doubling over. “I don’t think I can hold it, I’m gonna have an accident... oh my god—” He squeezes his cock tightly in his hand, so tight it hurts, but even with the added pressure he can barely keep from letting go. 

“Take your hands away.” 

John’s eyes widen. “Roger I— I _can’t_...”

It’s then that Roger sees the wetness on John’s legs, the way his thighs are shining in the light, and Roger’s head is spinning. He swallows hard, managing to tear his eyes away to look John in the face, struggling to gather his thoughts together enough to say anything coherent.

“Yes you can, baby,” he manages, his voice gentle and breathy. “Be a good boy and take your hands away for me John, I want to see how much you’ve been leaking.”

John whimpers softly in the back of his throat, but after a moment he slowly moves his hands away.

“Lift your shirt for me angel,” Roger whispers. “Let me see, that’s it.”

John pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, pressing his legs together as tightly as he can as he lifts the hem of his shirt. His briefs are soaked, glistening with wetness in the soft light of the living room. He’s still leaking, nearly constantly, and Roger watches a few drops trail so slowly down his thighs as he squirms. For a moment Roger can’t remember how words work.

“You’re leaking, honey,” he says finally.

John makes a soft, embarrassed sort of sound. “I know,” he says softly, “I know, I’m trying to stop it, I can’t...”

“Christ,” Roger murmurs. He stands up from the sofa, walking up to John slowly. John watches him with desperate eyes, dancing adorably as he tries so hard to hold on. “Jesus, you have no idea how good you look like this Deaky.”

John’s cheeks somehow flush even pinker. _“Roger,”_ he breathes, suddenly crossing one leg over the other and bending over.

“What is it baby?” Roger asks softly, as if he doesn’t know.

“I really can’t hold it,” John says frantically. “I— I’m gonna— oh my _god,_ ” he cuts off with a whine, rubbing his thighs together desperately, and Roger watches a few drops spill through his fingers and trickle down his thighs to the floor. “Roger ‘m gonna have an accident,” he says, and he sounds so desperate and panicked that Roger almost feels bad. 

“I know sweet boy,” Roger says, gentle. He rubs John's arm sympathetically, like there’s nothing he can do, like he isn’t the one who put John in this position in the first place. “It’s okay. Oh, you poor thing. You probably couldn’t make it to the bathroom now if you tried, could you?” 

John— lovely John, who always knows exactly what Roger wants to hear— shakes his head quickly.

“No, no I’m— please, I need to go so bad Rog, _please,_ ” he cries, and Roger isn’t sure John even knows what he’s begging for.

Roger feels so warm and so impossibly turned on that he has to fight to keep his breathing even. “I know you do,” he says softly. “It’s okay if you can’t hold it, everybody has accidents baby.”

John makes a soft, pitiful sort of sound. He’s losing control now, he can’t help it; Roger watches a thin stream trickle down his legs and onto the floor.

“Roger…” he whines.

“It’s okay sweetheart,” Roger murmurs again. “I know. You did such a good job, holding it for me.”

John presses his lips together, looking at Roger with teary, pleading eyes. He’s trying so hard to hold on but he just _can’t_ stop the leaks; he’s holding himself so tightly, his thighs frantically twisting together as he bounces on his feet, whining, but it’s no use. When John suddenly freezes, going completely still, his body drawn tight like a bowstring, Roger knows it’s over.

“Nononononono,” John whispers, frantic.

There’s a soft hissing sound, followed by the clatter of John’s piss hitting the floor as his bladder fully lets go. John is uncontrollably wetting himself; he’s having an accident right there in their living room, his piss soaking through the bottom of his t-shirt where he’s still holding it between his thighs, streaming down his legs to puddle on the living room floor beneath him. His eyes are squeezed shut, and when he opens them to look at Roger, he looks as devastated and humiliated as Roger has ever seen him. With his thighs still clamped together tightly, John slowly takes his hands out from between his legs, lifting up the hem of his shirt so Roger can see, and Roger feels so lightheaded he’s dizzy.

“Roger,” John says, his voice so small and so wrecked, “I’m having an accident.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Roger says gently, “I know, it’s alright. Accidents happen, it isn’t your fault.”

John looks back at him with needy, desperate eyes, whining and pressing his thighs together more, and Roger can’t look away.

“You look so pretty like this baby,” Roger says before he can stop himself, stepping closer to cup John’s cheek and feeling John immediately lean into the touch. “You’re making such a mess Deaky... does it feel good?”

Despite his deep blush and the tears in his eyes, John nods. “Yeah,” he breathes, “so good, Rog.”

Roger hums, and then settles his other hand over John’s crotch. John’s surprised gasp quickly turns into a whimpered moan when Roger squeezes, just gently, rubbing his cock through his briefs. John is still going, he’s pissing into Roger’s hand and it’s spilling through Roger’s fingers, and John can’t help but rock his hips forward to chase the feeling. He’s looking at Roger like he can’t get enough of this, his pupils blown and his pink lips parted, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and with arousal. He’s gripping Roger’s arm tightly, fingers flexing, like it's the only thing grounding him to reality. The sounds he’s making are something else entirely— all quiet hitches of breath, soft moans and whimpers caught in the back of his throat, and Roger feels like he’s burning up.

By the time his stream finally slows to a trickle, and then stops completely, John is hard, straining against Roger’s hand. His legs are shaking, and he tips his head forward onto Roger’s shoulder, clinging to him like he can barely hold himself up. When Roger gives his cock a gentle squeeze, John nods rapidly into his neck, breathing out a _‘please’_ as he rocks his hips into Roger’s touch.

It doesn’t take him long at all; Roger rubs him through his soaked briefs, palming his cock firmly and stroking up and down his length, drawing quiet moans and shaky gasps from him until John is suddenly going still, hips stuttering as he spills into his underwear.

“There we go,” Roger murmurs softly, working John through it as John pants against his neck. “You did so well, Deaky. You’re always so good for me baby.”

It’s a long moment before John manages to lift his head from Roger’s shoulder, but Roger is more than happy to stand there with him, holding him, murmuring soft reassurances and rubbing his back, letting John catch his breath and gather himself. When John finally lifts his head, he looks tired and fucked out and wonderfully relaxed and content. He fixes Roger with a dopey sort of smile.

“Good?” Roger asks.

“Mm,” John nods, “Really good.”

“Good,” Roger grins.

He leans forward to kiss John then, gentle and sweet, and John hums happily against his lips. John doesn’t pull away for a long moment, happy to stay there and let himself be kissed and held, the way he always is after they do things like this.

When he finally does pull away, he glances down and wrinkles his nose.

“Feels gross now,” he says.

“I know, let's get you in the shower, yeah?”

John nods. “Will you join me?”

Roger’s chest feels warm, and he doesn’t think he could possibly love John any more than he does right now.

“Course, love. I’m just gonna clean up really quick and then I’ll be right there.”

Roger makes good on his promise, cleaning the mess on the living room floor as quickly as he can and then throwing the wet clothes into the washing machine, before he heads to the bathroom. When he steps into the shower to join John he finds him still wonderfully sweet and cuddly, immediately pulling Roger against him under the warm spray of the water to keep him close, just wanting to be held. Roger rubs his back, presses a soft kiss to his hair and feels John smile against his chest, and finds that he loves him even a little more than he thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!! <3 and feel free to come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) :^)


End file.
